A Manny Fanfiction
by itsxelectrik
Summary: When Manny wishes on a shooting star, will she learn to accept the consequences?


Let's take a slight trip back to the summer of 2007. It was my last summer before finally going off to college and taking my final step into adulthood. I really already knew what I wanted to do in life, and that was acting of course. My life changed that summer, and I realized how truly lucky I was. I have an amazing family and the best friends I could ever ask for. But, that didn't stop me from making that single wish that could have possibly ruined my life. Or, what was left of my life? I guess I should probably explain what I'm talking about since whoever will read this will get confused. Alright, well then, it started on a nice, warm night in my best friend's yard. We were lying on a blanket and just looking up at the clear night sky.

"Manny, are you scared?" Emma asked me, her eyes still glued to the sky.

"Of what, Em?" I replied, slightly confused as to her question. To be honest, I knew what she meant. And I was scared. I didn't want to go off to college and leave everything I knew behind. But I was lucky, since Emma and I were going to attend Smithdale together. We even planned on being roommates.

"Leaving, growing up, and being on our own. I still can't wrap my brain around the fact that in a few weeks I won't be sleeping in a basement anymore." Emma pushed herself up and reclined herself on her forearms.

"I don't know, maybe you'll end up partying so much you'll end up sleeping in a basement because you can't find your way back to the dorm," I joked. One only knew how Emma partied. "Remember that one time we had that party and you practically drank all the alcohol in the world?"

I almost immediately regretted having that memory and sharing it out loud.

"How could I forget that night?" Emma was barely audible, but I heard her well. Of course, it just so happened to be the night that JT Yorke died. My best friend, my ex boyfriend. One of the greatest people I have probably ever known. Emma lay back down and continued to stare at the night sky. I glanced at my hands, at the awkward silence that ensued. They were a slightly darker shade from tanning so much during the summer. I couldn't let myself go off to college without looking tanner then I already was. I liked the attention.

"No way," Emma's voice interrupted any thoughts that were going through my head.

"What?"

"Do you see that? Look!" Emma pointed toward the night sky. She was sitting up now, and staring at the sky, astonished. I looked up to where she was pointing. A bright light was shooting across the sky. "Quick, make a wish!"

Now, I was not usually one to believe in wishes. I had never made a wish at 11:11, or rubbed some mysterious looking lamp. I was about to protest my opinion on the matter at hand, but noticed Emma was clearly concentrating on the shooting star. Her eyes were closed and she smiled slightly. I rolled my eyes, but proceeded to close them. It seemed so childish to me. I didn't even know what to wish for. Knowing Emma, she was probably wishing from something impossible, like world peace or an end to world hunger. I really wasn't taking this seriously at all.

"I wish-"

"You can't say it out loud!" Emma quickly interrupted. I opened my eyes only to see her still with her eyes closed. I rolled my eyes again, but then shut them.

_I wish I was never born._

This was such a joke. And my wish was only meant as a joke, I knew it wouldn't have come true. I opened my eyes and noticed nothing was different. Emma was still sitting next to me. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"That was fun. It's like a once in a lifetime experience," she said quite happily.

"Yeah, too bad what ever we wished for won't come true," I stated.

"Just give it a chance, you never know. It might surprise you."

"Yeah, right. And what did you wish for, Nelson? World peace? To be the next Mother Theresa?" I replied sarcastically.

"We're not supposed to share what we wished for," Emma simply stated and lay back down. "Otherwise it won't come true."

"Well, duh. It's never going to come true anyway. I'll totally share with you what I wished for. I wished tha-"

I was cut off by a hand being slapped over my mouth. I glanced at Emma confused. She just glared at me. I didn't understand why she was taking this shooting star thing so seriously. I just rolled my eyes and glanced away. She removed her hand and seemed satisfied.

"This is so bogus. This is one of our last nights of freedom, and we're stuck wishing on stupid stars." I rarely ever tried to complain, but I figured this was mandatory. I definitely did not want to do this for the rest of the night. "Why don't we go out and dress all skanky and paint the town red. Literally."

"Literally paint the town red, you mean?"

"Yes, exactly." I pulled my hair back into loose bun, using a hair tie around my wrist.

"Sorry, I don't think I have any red paint. I have white paint, though." Emma replied closing her eyes.

"Are you tired?" I asked almost horrified. All I received for a response was a groan and nod. "I remember when I lived here, you were totally not sleepy. And we used to actually have FUN. Ever heard of that, Emma? Fun? Oh, like remember that time we snuck out and you totally made out with... what was his name, again? Kyle? Caleb?"

"Chris?" Emma asked, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, that guy. And I made out with Craig. Making him cheat on Ashley. Oh man, those were great times." I tried to sound enthusiastic about my past. "What ever happened to that Chris guy anyway? Did he go back out with that Melissa chick?"

"Melanda? Melinda? God, I can't remember her name. And no, I don't know. I can't ever remember what happened between us, nor do I care. That was like, freshman year." Emma replied groaning. Apparently she didn't enjoy her past either.

"See, this is what we should be doing. Reminiscing on the past and not wishing on stars. Who needs shooting stars when you can talk about meeting pedophiles or getting abortions?" That was another reason I couldn't wait to leave Degrassi behind. University was going to be like a clean slate for me. Only hoping that my same issues at Degrassi would ensue.

"Well can't we reminisce tomorrow? I'm so tired."

"Fine, but tomorrow we are so talking about how crappy high school was. Oh, and of course junior high. Remember Toby's geeky crush on you?" I managed to laugh rather loudly, squeezing in a slightly snort.

"Yes, tomorrow we can be nostalgic and I can be embarrassed at how I attract strange guys. But now, we sleep."

"Here? Outside? What if it rains?" I questioned.

"Manny, the sky is perfectly clear, and I already checked the weather. There is no rain in the forecast for a long time. Plus, it's extremely warm out for being the middle of the night. Now shut up." Emma flipping over on her stomach and grabbed a small pillow.

I laid back down and remained quiet. Thoughts ran through my head. Mostly memories. My excitement and nervousness mixed together only to create a strange feeling for me, making it hard to sleep. I wasn't truly tired, but I figured I may rest my eyes a bit anyway. The next thing I knew, I was drifting off into a dream.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please, please, please review.


End file.
